one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino vs Darkseid
Rhino vs Darkseid EX STAGE OMM!!!!!!!!!! Rhino vs Darkseid is ZombieSlayer23’s second EX STAGE OMM’s. This OMM stars Rhino from Marvel comics vs Darkseid from DC Comics. 2 bulky figures between the rivalries of Marvel and DC fight to the death! Which tough bulky figure will win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLES IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! Rhino stomped through the streets, looking for Spiderman. Stupid Spider. Thinks he’s the bad boy around here. Rhino spotted something red to his right, and Rhino immediately ran at the red. Rhino was getting close to the red. Almost their! Rhino slammed his fist into the red, and the red slammed into the ground. But it wasn’t Spiderman. It was some red looking thing, almost like a laser. Rhino: What the??? The laser suddenly stabbed itself into Rhino’s elbow, making a deep cut. Rhino yelled in pain and wanted to know what was controlling this thing. Rhino looked at where the lasers were in the first place. Rhino started to run to that spot, and saw it was on a building. No problem. Rhino leaped onto the building with one jump, and saw a blue person controlling the lasers. Rhino: Why did you do that! Darkseid: You attacked first…. Rhino scowled and bared his fists. Rhino: You don’t know what you just started! Darkseid: Useless. I can destroy you in an instant! Rhino: Prove it! NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! FIGHT! Rhino lunged at Darkseid and smashed his fist into Darkseid’s chest. Darkseid flung off the building and directed his lasers in his eyes at Rhino. The laser charged, and then flew at Rhino. Rhino saw a shield on the ground, and grabbed it. Rhino blocked the laser and ran at Darkseid in anger. Darkseid grabbed a truck and threw it at Rhino. Darkseid: Meet your doom! The truck hit Rhino, but only to be burst in half by Rhino’s horn. Darkseid smirked and punched Rhino in the face. Rhino slammed into the cement and grunted. Rhino looked around him, looking for some kind of advantage against Darkseid. Rhino saw Spiderman swinging through the city. Forget Darkseid! Rhino ran at Spiderman, but Spiderman was instantly blasted by Darkseid’s lasers, and Spiderman was incinerated. Rhino turned around, and growled like a fricking mad wolf. Rhino: YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!! Rhino flung himself at Darkseid, his fist first. Darkseid put his fists in front of him, trying to block Rhino’s punch. But Darkseid’s block was not strong enough. Rhino’s punch went straight through the block and the fist slammed into Darkseid’s chest, breaking many bones. Darkseid screamed in pain and flew backwards. Rhino charged at Darkseid, but Darkseid charged his lasers. Once ready, Darkseid fired his lasers at Rhino. Rhino leaped to the right, dodging the lasers, but Darkseid did not stop firing lasers. Rhino continued to leap either left or right and dodge the lasers, and soon Rhino was right next to Darkseid. Rhino yelled in anger and slammed his horn into Darkseid’s chest. Darkseid opened his eyes wide, and fell to the ground. Rhino started to laugh. Rhino: Is that really all you have?! Darkseid: I may die, but you’re coming with me. Rhino: Huh? Darkseid quickly charged a ginormous laser and fired it at Rhino. Rhino screamed one last time before the laser blasted itself into Rhino, incinerating him instantly. Darkseid chuckled one last time, and fell to the ground. DOUBLE K.O!!!!!!!!! Superman found Rhino’s ashes and Darkseid’s decaying dead body, and threw the ashes and the body into the dump. They deserved it for being villains. Conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen we have... A Tie! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute